


Happy Birthday Itachi

by PenBledNonSense



Series: Akatsuki Birthday Lemons [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Angst, Anime x reader, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, F/M, Lemon, Love, Manga & Anime, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Short One Shot, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenBledNonSense/pseuds/PenBledNonSense
Summary: You knew your love was doomed right from the start. Itachi never wanted to keep anything from you, not after deciding to begin a relationship when he sought death, but when the time nears for him to take that last journey you can't help but resist his departure. It's his birthday, the last time you'll get to see him before that fateful day he will meet his younger brother. What exactly do you have in store and will he allow it?**Completed!**~***~***~***~Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto~***~***~***~





	Happy Birthday Itachi

**Author's Note:**

> _**A/N: ** So, I really hope this isn't a crappy read. I have read this over so many times during editing that I don't know if I just suck at writing for Itachi or if I just hate my own work because I have been staring at it for too long... Hopefully, I'm just sick of my own writing and you enjoy!**_

He never meant for me to become a part of his life. He and his partner were only staying in the Village while completing their mission and I was simply an employee at a Cafe they stopped at. But, after only a couple of visits, we started talking about more than pastries and I found myself enjoying the Rogues company. It turns out the feeling was mutual because he continued to visit whenever he could. 

Then, over time, despite the dangers of his job and the eventual goal he’s set, we agreed to give this, us, a chance. Now, eight months later, I’ve begun having strange feelings; there's this sense of dread like time is running out... I need to know how close to the goal with Sasuke he is fore there is one final request I have before I lose him for good.

It's the end of May when I receive word that Itachi is on his way back. Delight engulphs me as I ponder what places he's visited this time and what tales he will tell. I enjoy listening to him talk about the good things that happen on his journies and I'm honoured to be his shoulder for the ones he can't speak of. For my safety, the safety of his missions and his partner, he can't reveal too much, but what he does tell me leaves hope in my heart.

 

One afternoon, as I'm curled up in the living room with a book, I hear a noise from the front door of my apartment. "Are you home?" A voice calls from the entrance.

Jumping from my chair, dropping my book to the floor, I rush to the hall with a bright smile. "Yes," I respond cheerfully, "Welcome home." Itachi smiles in return as he takes his shoes off, setting them to the side before stepping into the hall.

"How has your day been?" He asks, walking up to me and taking me into a loose embrace.

Giggling softly, I nuzzle into his arms. "Uneventful." I sigh, breathing in his scent. "How was the trip?" Taking his hand I then lead him to the bathroom so he can wash up before dinner.

"Too eventful. My partner sees a fight wherever he looks." He shakes his head as I hand him a warm cloth. "Thank you." He washes his face before chuckling. "Sometimes it's like I'm watching my younger brother again, but Kisame is my elder." Itachi laughs a little, that beautiful smile taking over his face. 

"Kisame's from Kiri, correct?" Itachi nods in response. "Well, from what I've seen he's very well mannered compared to some. It's lucky you're his partner." 

 

In my childhood, I lived near Kirigakure with my mother and grandparents on the family farm. Normally, Kiri Shinobi would avoid the agricultural sectors but one day there was an attack on the Village and a group of Shinobi chased the intruders out across the farmlands. Not only were the intruders slaughtered but the Shinobi had destroyed the area around them; too focused on the blood they could spill. My home was demolished, my mother and Grandmother lost to an explosion of water. Heartbroken by the loss of his wife, it was only a year later when my grandfather passed away. 

When he was gone I took what money we had saved and moved elsewhere, finding a new home in a small Village East of The Land of Waters. It was here, during a shift in a Pastry Cafe, where I met Itachi as he searched for a snack to take on a mission. Kisame was with him, walking into the shop a few moments later. He stood there, watching his smaller comrade browse the deserts, joking that Itachi should just buy one of everything if he couldn't make up his mind. Itachi only gave him a side-glance as a response. 

To say the Kiri-Rogue had frightened me when he walked in wouldn't be unreasonable, but despite his appearance and how the Shinobi of Kiri caused the death of my family, I found his presence just as soothing as his partners. Both of them were soft-spoken individuals, very polite and respectful during their visit. Itachi would ask about something behind the glass and I would answer, gaining another question from Kisame, though it was more to mock his partner than a serious inquiry; it was never something disrespectful though.

After a few moments of browsing, I decided to offer them tea. Kisame was about to accept but Itachi had hurriedly spoken first, stating that they were leaving before asking for a small box of Dango. At first, Kisame was surprised at his partner's hastiness but then chuckled, shaking his head and relaying that it would have been easier if he had just decided that to begin with. 

Not understanding what was so funny I packaged the sweets, exchanging it for the money. When I looked up to hand back his change Itachi was already out of the shop so Kisame took it instead, thanking me for my hospitality and patience while his young partner took his time choosing the same thing he always does. Now I understood what was so funny. 

 

Itachi nods with a slight smile as he undresses, tossing his clothes into the hamper. "Yes, you've only met Kisame a couple of times." He responds, thinking on the meetings we've had as he gets into the shower. "He appreciates your kindness despite your history and his appearance." I nod, thinking of it. 

"Even if his skin was rainbow and he had horns and claws, he's polite and respectful so I don't mind being around him," I comment, pulling down a fresh towel for Itachi to use. "Anyway, I'll go make dinner now. How does Sukiyaki sound?" 

"That sounds great. Do you need any help?" He offers through the curtain.

"No, I can handle it. Just relax." Smiling, I leave the bathroom, shutting the door before heading to the kitchen. I do love how attentive and caring Itachi is but sometimes I worry about his health with the way avoids rest.

In the kitchen, I gather everything I need; pots, pans, rice, vegetables and meat. I line everything up and start washing, steaming and frying. When I hear the water shut off I put on a kettle for tea and set out the table for dinner.

Itachi joins me a few minutes later, wearing the new Yakata I had gotten him, with his hair hung loose. "Thank you for this." He smiles, walking over and kissing my forehead. "You didn't need to do all this." 

"Of course I did," I smirk at him. "How else would you have anything besides your Shinobi clothes to wear?" He chuckles lightly before working his way around me, starting to help finish dinner. "Ita~ I was going to serve it to you.~" I sigh, wondering why I try at times.

"Well, it smells too good to stay away from." It's a cute excuse but it won't work. As he completes the tea I stand there, giving him a look of disapproval. When he notices my expression he chuckles again, putting his hands up in playful defence. "Alright, I'll go sit." Walking by he pokes my forehead. It hurts but I understand it's a sign of endearment. 

When he had first jabbed my forehead with his fingers I didn't know what to do besides complain about the pain. He just smiled, voicing that he would like to see me again before walking away. It was a week before I saw him next as he had plenty of work to do in the Village and the surrounding area; I was closing shop, locking the door when I noticed a presence behind me. At first, I was on edge, fear bubbling to my throat but when I turned around Itachi was standing there, a small smile pulling at his lips. He asked if I had plans for dinner and that's how we first started going out. 

 

Itachi sat at the dinner table while I brought over the tea, pouring him a cup before placing the teapot on the table. I then proceeded to bring over our dinner; rice, Miso Soup and the Sukiyaki. When I sat down we said our thanks and began eating.

During our meal, Itachi told me about the missions he had been on and how the organization he works for is close to approaching their end goal. He explained about his little brother, Sasuke, and how he has gained a great amount of power already. I can hear the pride in his voice and see it in his expression but I can also see that he is worried.

Now my own anxieties are starting to act up. "Itachi," I spoke, looking at my meal as I push the last bits of vegetable around my plate. 

He glances up, giving me his full attention. "What is it?" 

"Your end goal, it's close too, huh?" He is quiet for a moment but then I hear him stand before making his way over to me. He sits down and when I look up he pokes me on the forehead.

"Yes, it is." He answers honestly. "But between then and now, there is still some time." 

I lean into him and sigh with a shaky breath. There is something I've been meaning to ask him but the timing might be somewhat inappropriate considering he just got back. "How long are you home for?" I ask instead.

"A few days." He responds, picking at a stray strand of fabric on my top. "You go and buy new clothes for me but none for yourself?" I smile up at him softly, leaning even more into his arms.

"Your birthday is coming up, isn't it? That's a part of it." He stares at me in surprise for a moment before smiling warmly and stroking my hair.

"Of course you would remember that." He chuckles lightly, looking from me towards the last golden rays of light trickling through the curtain. "I was hoping to spend my birthday with you without a fuss being made over it." He sighs, shaking his head before sitting me up and gathering the dirty dishes.

"Me? Make a fuss?" I joke. "So you'll be home for it?" I did have every intention to go all out but hearing his reluctance at the thought has me deciding otherwise. 

He nods as he passes me, taking the dishes to the kitchen sink. Standing, I make my way over to him, pulling out a dish-towel. In the little time we've been together we'd developed simple chore habits such as washing the dishes; whoever cooked the food would dry afterwards. 

I lean my head on his shoulder, savouring his scent as I watch the bubbles form in the hot water, a few of them floating upwards as Itachi inserts the dishes into the sink. "The day after my birthday I'll have to head back. Our missions are getting increasingly difficult and our rests in between fewer." I look up at him, my nose wrinkling in outrage.

"But Ita, that's only two days I get with you this time." I don't mean to whine but the thought of him walking out that door, this being the last I ever see of him, turns my blood to ice. "How long-" This time he kisses my forehead, his hands deep in the soapy waters as my eyes start to water.

"Let's not think on that tonight." He whispers, pulling away to look me in the eyes before turning to the sink. “Tomorrow I have a few personal errands to run, and before you say anything,” He stops my interruption just as my mouth opens, “Yes, you may come this time.” He’s smiling, but I think he's just amused at my current expression. My disobedience has been squashed before it even began and I’m not sure if I’m happy or annoyed. 

Focusing on the fact that I get to go with him this time I ignore the latter and smile. “May I know what we’ll be doing?”

“I’ll tell you tomorrow.” He’s smirking playfully as he rinses the last dish, handing it to me. “Now, it’s gotten late. I think it’s time we turn in for the night, don’t you agree?” He asks as he washes the sink of grease and soap.

“Yes,” I reply, putting the last of the dishes away. “Let’s get some sleep.”

 

The next morning we set out on a small journey, hand in hand, making our way past two small Villages. As we stroll down the road we talk about what I had been up to these last few weeks while enjoying the cool morning of the last days of Spring. It's a beautiful day to travel and I feel so lucky to share this with Itachi no matter what we're doing but I'm still curious as to where we're going. Before we left I tried to get a hint but all Itachi said was it’s a surprise and I’ll have to wait. So I wait, impatiently.

Eventually, we get to a secluded part of the third Village we come to. Itachi then picks me up before jumping into the trees; I don’t speak, knowing that something is going to happen. We sit in silence for nearly an hour before a group of teens make their way under us on the path.

Itachi, his face still set in concentration, now displays a little more emotion in his eyes. He’s watching one of the teenagers, in particular, a young black haired boy who looks remarkably like him. ‘Sasuke?’ I wonder, looking to Itachi who nods, a small smile now present on his face. ‘So that’s his beloved little brother?’ I ponder, smiling as well.

Then, suddenly, the orange-haired boy stops and looks around so Itachi clutches me close, quickly jumping away, out of sight. He continues to run until we’re on the far side of the next Village before pausing; listening and waiting. He's trying to pick up any sign of a tail before, finally satisfied, he puts me back down and takes my hand. We leave the Village and begin our way back home. I know he won’t truly relax until we’re in our apartment so I follow silently with a happy smile. Unofficially, I just met Sasuke.

When we arrive back at the apartment we spend the evening talking about his little brother. He explains more to me about their past, both about the good times and the bad. Aside from the Third Hokage, when he was alive, I think I might be the only one who knows of everything Itachi’s been through. 

We rest the remainder of the evening, tucking ourselves into bed after eating take-out. We lay there cuddling, Itachi's arms around me protectively. I know he's anxious about what is to come. I am too. 

In the morning I’m already out of bed, showered and making breakfast by the time he wanders into the kitchen. Smiling, Itachi takes a seat and I bring over the tea, pouring him a cup and stealing a kiss. “Happy birthday, love.” I sing happily, standing back up to fetch breakfast.

"Thank you," He replies with a soft smile. "You're not planning anything more than breakfast, are you?" He asks with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not really..." I trail off, thinking of how to bring about the conversation I really want to get into.

He waits for a moment as I bring over his omelette with rice and seat myself at the table. "You sound as if there was something more." He states, clasping his hands together like mine as we say thanks before pulling his rice to himself. "What was it, may I ask?" 

I push my food around, thinking of how I can explain it to him. "Itachi, I..." Pausing I look up at him, smiling instead. "Well, I was thinking about making a cake but the rest, I'll tell you after we eat, how about that?" 

He seems concerned but nods anyway, smiling. "I won't say no to a cake."

After breakfast I clean away the dishes before he can grab them, piling them into the sink and starting the water. "I thought we had a system?" He asks, pressing his body into mine, playfully trying to push me out of the way.

Giggling, I flick water at him, "We do, but it's your birthday so you're exempt this once." He hugs me from behind, making me wish we could stay like this forever. I want to be greedy and keep him, protect him from all the darkness he's been facing on his own. 

As I wash and he watches, holding me from behind with his head resting on my shoulder, I can feel his happiness and it both warms and chills me. "So," He whispers into my ear, kissing it softly. "What had you planned?" I smile at the bubbly water, placing a clean dish on the drying rack.

"Well," I begin, leaning into him just the slightest and his arms tighten more around my waist. "I- I want something." I feel nervous but I can sense his curiosity has peaked.

"What is it you're wanting, my love?" He asks with the same even and loving tone. He doesn't seem to care that it's his birthday but that I want something.

I take a break, putting the dishcloth down to steel my nerves before continuing. “I- I want a baby," I speak, voice trembling just the slightest. "I want your baby.” He stands there a moment before his arms slack from my waist and he retreats, backing away from me. 

“No.” His voice is hollow.

I stand there, hands in the water for a moment as Itachi begins walking away. I feel my face heat and my eyes sting. "Itachi... When you leave... This might be the last time..." I so desperately want to argue, to convince him to allow me this. "Itachi-"

"I said no." His voice is now harsh. "This will be the last time I visit." He's trying to push me away, wanting me to hate him, to make him leave. I know him too well by this point to be phased by his defensive nature. This is a mask.

"Itachi, I don't want you to die, please, listen to me, hear me out," I beg, drying my hands from the soapy water. He's on the other side of the room now, staring out the window through the blinds, ignoring me. "Itachi!" My voice raises as I move towards him.

"Don't act so childish. My answer is no." He turns around but I close my eyes, careful of his Sharingan. When he leaves he plans on dying, leaving nothing behind but broken relations. In his mind, this is best.

"Itachi," I speak low, holding myself tight. "Either you give me a child or I kill myself as well." It wasn't exactly a threat, not if all he wanted was to leave a shattered past behind. 

I hear him shift and a cool feeling runs up my spine. He's glaring at me, studying me. He wants to scare me but I'm too stubborn which leaves him, momentarily, unsure of how to proceed.

"Don't put me in this type of situation..." He finally voices and I can hear him shuffle about, turning to look away from me once more. "Things like this, this is why I was reluctant to see you in the first place." My heart hurt at this; he managed to land a blow and it feels as though the air has been knocked out of my lungs. I grit my teeth, clenching my arms tight.

"Then why did you!?" I shout, voice cracking as I open my eyes to glare at him. I know, I know that these words are meant to cut me, to push me away and I want to fight through them but they hurt so bad.

He gives me a cold sideglance before responding. "Kisame was continuously trying to have me ask you out. I had become fed up, so I did."

Hearing this hurt like acid. The part of me that knows he's doing everything in his power to push me away is shrinking as doubt grows, a fear that this, us, was nothing but deception. "So... you never had any love for me..? This was all a lie..?" My voice is barely a whisper as I stare at the floorboards, eyes threatening to flood. Was I was nothing but a means to silence his partner this whole time?

There was a moment of silence before he spoke, voice solemn with a hint of regret. "That's not what I meant..."

"Then what?" I snap, voice hardening as I try to stop my emotions from leading me. "Tell me, Itachi, what does it mean?” I'm not afraid to look him in the eye now, too angry.

He balls his fists and looks at me; desperation taking over his features, begging for me to just stop. “It means I have _too much_ love for you.” His voice almost cracks and he grits his teeth, turning his face away.

I'm annoyed at this declaration, frustrated that he's using love as a shield. “Too much? How is it too much?" I ask, standing a little more firmly, my own fists clenched now. "It seems to me like you’re just being selfish!”

“This isn’t about us, it’s about-”

“The future of the Uchiha clan and the Leaf Village, I know!" I yell, "But when you’re gone, when you’ve completed what you set out to do, should Sasuke manage to defeat you, _kill you_ , what does that leave me? _Nothing!_ ” I burst, crossing my arms over my chest, fists still balled and tucked under my chin.

“Please, don’t talk like that-”

“No, Itachi; without you, there is nothing for me! You are my everything, my life!” My breathing is now hectic and I'm doing everything in my power to stay standing, to hold back the salty water that blurs my vision.

“You are still so young though." His voice has softened, his eyes look lost. "Don’t you feel you have a life yet to live before entering motherhood?"

"I know we're young but I want this. If you're going to leave, please give this to me." 

"The Uchiha clan was destroyed for a reason." He breathes, still trying to convince me, to convince himself that this is a bad idea. "It is not my place, with their blood staining my hands, to assist in it's rebuilding." 

"Itachi, please!" The dam of tears is about to burst. "Sasuke, if he defeats you, will not be enough to restore the Uchiha clan. Please, I don't want to lose you but if you must go, please, _please_ allow me to keep a part of you." I drop to my knees, covering my face as tears stream down my burning cheeks in uncontrollable sobbing.

Footsteps then approach me before I feel a hand rest lightly on my shoulder. "You feel so strongly about this..?" He asks, kneeling, pulling me into one of his rare, crushing embraces. Instantly I feel secure, loved and safe.

"Yes," I breath, pulling him even closer, burying my face into his chest. "Yes, Itachi. I want this, with all my heart, please." His heartbeat is off, quicker than normal and his breathing is ragged like he's trying to hold back his own tears.

"Come," He finally offers, pulling me up after a moment of internal debate. Time seems to stop as my mind goes numb, trying to process that he's now accepting my wish. 

We make our way into the bedroom where he then stops beside the bed, turning to me and cupping my cheek. His eyes, they're so full of love and sorrow; I want to pull him into an embrace, drown him in my love and tell him everything will be alright. I would be lying though, as I do not know if it will or not.

I stand there, heart and breath halted as he begins undressing me, carefully and methodically like it's our first time again; in sorrow, I realize this is most likely our last. My top comes undone and he runs his hands over the skin of my shoulders, slipping the material off. Finally, I come back to life, reaching my hands out to undo his shirt, carefully removing the fabric and letting it drop to the floor at our feet as he pulls me close, kissing me tenderly.

"I love you." He murmurs against my lips, pushing me backward to our bed, holding me in his strong embrace. 

My arms wrap around his neck as we fall to the mattress. "And I love you, so much."

Despite his resistance just moments ago there is now a faint bulge pressing into my leg as his lips travel from mine down to my throat. His movements are strained, keeping himself disciplined as he kisses and sucks on my neck; trailing his hands along my arms, down my sides and to the belt of my pants before prying it open and shimmying my bottoms down.

He makes his way down farther, kissing along my chest and stomach until he reaches my groin where he takes my bud into his mouth, sucking harshly. I let out a gasp, hands instantly reaching for his head but he's already gone, moving farther down as he pulls my bottoms all the way off. Then standing, he sheds his own clothes, his erection still growing, before moving back between my legs. He nuzzles his face into the heat of my crotch, sucking again as his hands rub over my hips and thighs, massaging them. 

I keen softly, arching my back as he circles his tongue around my clitoris before he works two fingers between my folds, performing scissoring motions. He's only fingered me like this twice before so his expertise is lacking although right now I'm so needy every touch from him has a fire spreading through my core.

Moving his fingers around some more, curling and spreading them, he picks up the pace as my walls clench in anticipation. My breath hitches as I stare down at him, watching as this handsome man licks and sucks with such attention. "You taste so sweet~" He sighs, looking up at me momentarily before going back down, allowing his tongue to travel more freely, lapping up my honey as he pumps his fingers at an increasing rate. Apparently, I'm not the only greedy one.

A knot builds in my stomach, tightening with each change of speed. I begin moaning breathily, wrapping my legs around his shoulders to pull him closer. Instinctively I've begun grinding my crotch against his face, my body begging for more. 

He's stopped licking now, instead, sucking hungrily on my pink pearl as he thrusts his fingers fast and deep. It doesn't take long before I come undone, spasming as he continues to finger me.

Finally, releasing the nub from his mouth, Itachi kisses his way back up my stomach, taking a teat into his mouth and giving it a similar treatment to my pearl. I tangle my fingers in his hair, holding him close as my orgasm simmers. I watch as he brings his hand to his mouth to lick my honey before taking my other nipple between his lips, continuing his treatment of my soft flesh.

"Itachi~" I mewl, shifting my hips to rub against the hardness of his manhood, letting sticky precum smear across my skin.

"Are you ready for more?" He whispers into my neck, shifting himself to sit between my legs. 

"Yes," 

"Very well, my love." He lines himself up and pushes forwards, pumping gently as he works his hot member between my lower lips. Groaning, he pulls me close, thrusting unrhythmically as he accustoms himself to the pleasure of entering into my tight snatch raw. "Ah~ You feel so good~" He breaths into my ear, pulling my hips up to meet his. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him even deeper, earning a grunt as he jolts, slamming in. "Maybe too good." He admits before kissing me, the taste of my juice lingering on his lips as his tongue plunges into my mouth to wrestle with my own.

Thrusting his pelvis against mine at an increasing speed we both begin to moan, voices tangling together in bliss just as our limbs do. He pulls one of my legs up, revealing a new angle which lets him pierce even deeper, eliciting a cry of pleasure from me as he hits a sweet spot. 

"Oh~ Itachi, it feels so good~" I pant, feeling the familiar tug of my core as my breasts bounce and jiggle with each thrust. "So good... please, please fill me~" I beg breathlessly.

"I'm sorry-!" He gasps, slamming his shaft deep. I can feel his hot cum as it fills me, coating my walls in the thick, sticky, life-giving substance.

"Ohh~ Yess~" I moan, pulling him into a kiss. He returns it, hungrily snatching my lips as he pumps a few more times before stilling.

"I'm sorry-" He pants, holding me tight, not realizing that at the first shot of seed I came as well.

"Don't," I whisper, kissing his forehead before smiling fondly. "If you're up for it," I coo hungrily, greedily, wiggling my hips on his hard cock. "let's go again.~" 

He groans into my neck, nodding. "This time, I'll last longer." His voice is husky as he nuzzles against my jaw.

"Just fill me, Itachi. I want your baby. I want you to feel good~" I purr into his ear, feeling his breath quiver as he pumps into me.

He thrusts a few times, holding my hip in one hand, pinching and twisting my nipple with the other as he ravishes my neck. I'm a moaning mess by this point, relishing in the sensations my love puts me through while he groans softly, panting as he presses deeper and sucks on my neck, marking me as his. "Turn over," He breathes, sitting up and pushing my hips. I comply, rolling over to rest on all fours, grabbing a pillow and folding it under my stomach as he lines himself back up. 

Before pressing his member back into me he grips my ass tight and lets his hands wander across my back. Then he does it, pressing his slick dick back into me. He's farther in than he's ever been, hitting new areas that make my core clench tight around his shaft.

"Ah~ Itachi!~" I mewl, pressing my face into the mattress as he adjusts to the new feeling. 

"You're amazing~" He utters, kissing my shoulders as he begins pumping, long and slow strokes. "How does it feel, having me inside this deep after already being filled with a load?" He asks, causing my pussy to tighten around his cock. 

"It feels soo~ good, Ita.~ Please," I beg, pushing back into him. "Please, fill me again.~" Itachi picks up his pace, thrusting into me hard, his balls slapping against my clit as our juices squish and run down my inner thighs. 

"You feel so good, my love, so tight around me." His thrusting is harsh and his voice is thick with pleasure as the bed shakes.

"Ohh~ Please," I breathe as his grip on my waist tightens. "Faster~" I gasp as he slams in, groaning in pleasure. "Itachi!~" My core is painfully tight as he rams into me, hitting my cervix. "OH~ YES~ Please, Itachi!~" I'm mildly concerned about the bruising and swelling my cervix will sustain and what it could mean for conception but at this moment, with my beloved taking full control of our bodies, I can't seem to put too much effort into the thought.

"Do you want me to fill you?" He pants, leaning over my back to kiss my nape, thrusting as hard and fast as he can. 

"YES!~" I cry, pressing back into him just as roughly, meeting his thrusts. "Fill me, Itachi! Give me your baby!~" My grip on the bedding is now so tight that my knuckles have turned white.

"Here it is, love, here's what you want- OH!~" He stuffs his hot shaft in as deep as it can go and blows his load; the force of his seed throwing me over the edge, snapping the knot in my core.

"AHH~ ITACHIII!!~ I'M CUMMING!~" I scream, stretching my body, curling my fingers and toes as I feel every shot of cum enter me. "Itachi~" I whimper, rocking my hips into his as our orgasms begin to subside. "I love you." I breathe, turning my head to the side to look at him.

Unsheathing his rod Itachi falls to the side, nose to nose with me while I stay on my stomach, ass slightly elevated, keeping his seed from leaking out. "And I love you." He whispers, bringing a hand up to move hair from my face. "I love you, so much." He repeats, kissing me tenderly. "Thank you, for all of this." The next thing, I'm looking into red eyes and exhaustion hits me hard; wrapped in his arms I fall asleep.

In the morning, he's not there when hunger finally wakes me. He's not anywhere to be found in the apartment, only a note left behind.

 

_-My dearest,_  
_I'm sorry I could not be there when you wake,_  
_it is just too painful to say goodbye._  
_I hope you can forgive me_  
_and one day find happiness again._  
_I will always love you,_  
_Itachi.-_

 

My eyes well with tears and I hug the note. "I love you too. May you find the peace you're looking for."

 

Two months later there's a knock on my apartment door. When I open it I find Kisame standing there; a look of rapport as he nods to me in greeting. I invite him inside, offering tea but he declines as he digs into his cloak only to hand me a small scroll before giving me his condolences and then leaving, wishing me the best.

The scroll contains a few documents and a letter,

 

_-If you have this scroll,_  
_that means Sasuke has won and I am now dead._  
_I know this isn't the news you wanted_  
_but I thank you for your support._  
_There is a hospital in the Village where we saw Sasuke_  
_and his comrades._  
_I have given semen samples for your use._  
_The documents provided are proof you are the recipient._  
_If you have not conceived from our last night together_  
_they are waiting so you can try again._  
_If you have conceived, there is enough to give_  
_you one or maybe even two more children._  
_I hope you can meet Sasuke one day..._  
_I haven't told him about you so you will have to_  
_search him out when you're ready._  
_I love you, so, so much._  
_Take care of yourself and the children._  
_Itachi-_

**Author's Note:**

> _**A/N: I hope this one wasn't too confusing with the back and forth timeline as well this is my first time trying to add actual angst into my writing and I have no idea if I did decently or if it sounds too forced. Anyway, if you haven't figured it out by now with my other Birthday stories, I leave the fate of conception up to you! Will you have none, one or more of his babies?_   
>  _Please remember to leave a Kudos if you liked this! It gives me the determination to do more! I love your feedback!!_   
>  _Until next time, thank you for reading, My Darling Sweetsparks!~**_   
>  _[Posted: June 09, 2019]-[Wordcount: 5,843]_   
>  _**Check out my other work like this!~** _


End file.
